When travelling at night to an unfamiliar place often there is not enough light to see street signs, house number signs and the like. While signs have heretofore been fashioned of retroflective elements or have been illuminated by lamps, to my knowledge no illuminated sign has heretofore been known which is self contained, maintenance free and which can be illuminated throughout the night.